


rage and anger, brawling and slander [PODFIC]

by beanarie, ponytailflint (inkgeek)



Series: the past and pending [PODFICS] [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Finale, but also hurt/semi-schadenfreude, like 3 years post finale, misuse of accessibility devices, this eill read silver-critical but that's just bc flint's head is kinda silver-critical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanarie/pseuds/beanarie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint
Summary: James and Thomas have settled into a life with farm animals and books and fresh produce and Silver has shown up to ruin everything. Fromthis brilliant and lovely premisebyellel.





	rage and anger, brawling and slander [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rage and anger, brawling and slander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272021) by [beanarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanarie/pseuds/beanarie). 



> Podficcer's Notes:  
> I'd apologize for the music choice, but I think it's absolutely hilarious so I shan't ;D

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/gcp5p2nlspumnkl/rage_and_anger_cover.png)

**[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zsmuc0d40hc52pj/rage_and_anger_brawling_and_slander_by_beanarie.mp3)** (12:26)

 

**Sound Credits:**

Music: ["Fever" by Adam Lambert](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/fever/340086422?i=340086843)

[Glass_Clink.aif](https://freesound.org/people/kbnevel/sounds/119839/) by [kbnevel](https://freesound.org/people/kbnevel/)

[floorboards creaking](https://freesound.org/people/stondi/sounds/248258/) by [stondi](https://freesound.org/people/stondi/)

[falling on floor](https://freesound.org/people/skradz/sounds/268166/) by [skradz](https://freesound.org/people/skradz/)

[Tapping, Wall, A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/318926/) by [InspectorJ](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to beanarie for allowing me to "pod" this little beauty :)


End file.
